Star Wars Episode IV: Et nytt håp
Star Wars Episode IV – A New Hope er en amerikansk sciencefictionfilm fra 1977 av George Lucas. Filmen er den første Star Wars-filmen som ble laget, men er nå den fjerde delen i Star Wars-sagaen. Regissør George Lucas startet med skrivingen av filmen i 1973, som kom som en enkel idé om et romeventyr. Den het orginalt bare Star Wars, men navnet ble endret til Star Wars IV: A New Hope i etterkant, da flere Star Wars-filmer ble laget. Intro Engelsk Norsk du kan også kjøpe spillet på elkjøp Handling thumb|270px|Prinsesse Leia blir innhentet av det galaktiske imperiet. Filmen starter med at Imperiet border Prinsesse Leia Organas romskip Tantive IV, som har Imperiets planer om en kampstasjon, Dødstjernen, og en beskjed som skal leveres til jedien Obi-Wan Kenobi. Under bordingen unnslipper robotene C-3PO og R2-D2 med planene og meldingen. På planeten Tatooine møter de gårdsgutten Luke Skywalker. Senere treffer Luke Obi-Wan. Han forteller Luke om Kraften og overtaller Luke til å hjelpe ham med å overlevere planene til Opprøreralliansen og å lære seg til å bli en Jedi. De får hjelp av Han Solo, en smugler som har gjeld til gangsteren Jabba the Hutt, og førstestyrwookien Chewbacca. Sammen rømmer de fra Imperiet på vei til planeten Alderaan, men de kommer ikke så langt til planeten med de hemmelige planene, fordi planeten er tilintetgjort av Imperiet etter at Prinsesse Leia har nektet å si hvor den hemmelige basen til alliansen som kjemper får å bringe frihet til galaksen. Luke, Obi-Wan og Han Solo blir tatt av Imperiet og lander på Dødsstjernen, der de redder prinsessen. Obi-Wan blir senere drept av galaksens Sithen Darth Vader. Luke, Obi-Wan, Chewbacca og Leia klarer seg, men blir sporet av Imperiet til den hemmelige forsvarsalliansens base på planeten Yavin. Alliansen får de hemmelige planene til dødsstjernen og finner en svakhet i romstasjonen. Luke blir med opprørerne for å prøve å sprenge dødstjernen og klarer det med god hjelp fra Obi-Wans ånd og Han Solo. Slettede scener *''I kantina'' - I denne scenen kan vi se Han sammen med kjæresten sin! *''Luke i Anchorhead'' - Denne scenen inneholder Luke og hans venner, de diskuterer fremtiden. *''Luke ser kamp'' - Luke kan i ørkenen se at det foregår en kamp oppe i verdensrommet. Feil Her er en rekke feil som ikke ble fjernet fra filmen. *Hvis du ser på Leia under søppelsjaktscenen, kan du se at beltet hennes ved flere anledninger henger og slenger. *Når Obi-Wan skal opp fra de skjulte rommene under gulvet i Millennium Falcon, kan man se at han ikke har styrken til å gjøre det. *Når Obi-Wan og Luke ser på hologrammet fra Prinsesse Leia, skifter objektene på bordet der det vises, posisjon flere ganger. *Når Luke kjøper C-3PO og en rød og hvit R5-D4 enhet, kan vi se at denne blir satt på plass, etter at den har klikket. *Når stormtroppene tar seg inn i kontrollrommet, kan man se at en av dem slår hodet sitt mot døren som går opp. *Etter at Vader har drept Obi-Wan kan vi se at hans lyssabel ikke er blitt lagt farge på i et klipp. thumb|250px|Obi-Wan kjemper mot Darth Vader for andre og siste gang. Produksjonshemmeligheter *Navnet på de store Rontoene i Mos Eisley, kommer av dinosauren Brontosaurus navn. *Hadde ikke Harrison Ford fått rollen som Han Solo, hadde Christopher Walken fått den. *Anthony Ford og Kenny Baker snakket aldri noe sammen, dette fordi Baker alltid hadde gått hjem, før Anthony hadde kommet ut av kostymet sitt ... *Samtalen mellom Han Solo og en ansatt på Dødsstjernen ble improvisert fra Harrison Fords side, han mente at det ville høres mer naturlig ut. *I de tidligste stadiene av Episode IV het det ikke: "A long time ago in a galaxy far far away ...". Det het: "And in a time of a greatest despair there shall come a savior and he shall be known as THE SON OF THE SUN ...". *Han Solo var egentlig ment å være en skapning med grønn hud og to antenner på hodet ... *I de første stadiene av Episode 4-produksjonen, brukte man en scene fra filmen "633 Squadron" for å se for seg hvordan kampen ved Dødsstjernen skulle utspille seg. *Lucas begynte å skrive Star Wars i 1972, og i 1973 var åpningslinjen: "Mace Windu, a revered Jedi Bendu of the Opuchi who was related to Usby CJ Thorpe, Padawan learner of the famed Jedi.". Kilder *Wookieepedia *Star Wars-guiden *Wikipedia.no Kategori:Film